


Nox Aeterna

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Post-Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Accostandosi finalmente al trono si guardò attorno, prendendosi il tempo di contemplare il suo passato,cosciente delle conseguenze delle sue azioni e pronto a finire un viaggio a cui era infinitamente grato.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Nox Aeterna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



> **Parole:** 1134  
>  **Prompt:** _There are moments that the words don’t reach, there is suffering too terrible to name_

La luce della luna illuminava le macerie di un palazzo che dei suoi fasti ha solo il ricordo. Filtrava attraverso una parete crollata e andavano ad appoggiarsi sul trono, in cima a quella manciata di scalini che un tempo erano meta di cavalieri che volevano porgere saluto al proprio Re… ora però ultima destinazione finale di un sovrano che si ergeva ligio al suo dovere.  
Passo dopo passo salì quel freddo mucchio di marmi e stoffe impolverate, che prendevano vita tra i ricordi di un padre incompreso per troppo tempo.  
Accostandosi finalmente al trono si guardò attorno, prendendosi il tempo di contemplare il suo passato, cosciente delle conseguenze delle sue azioni e pronto a finire un viaggio a cui era infinitamente grato.  
Lentamente si sedette, mettendosi comodo e facendo poi scorrere le braccia lungo i poggioli. Guardò la stanza vuota di fronte a sé, ripensando proprio a quel viaggio.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi come fotogrammi di un cinema muto i momenti più preziosi.  
Il volto di suo padre Regis, statico nel tempo, che lo aveva osservato crescere e conoscere se stesso nelle sue cadute e nelle sue vittorie. Luna, cara amica di infanzia. E infine i suoi intimi compagni, che avevano portato quel fardello con lui, seguendolo fino al limite del mondo.  
Con voce tremolante, un poco soffocata nel tentativo di non lasciarsi andare in quel momento così importante, ripeté i loro nomi.  
Il sorriso di Prompto e il suo entusiasmo nel scoprire il mondo assieme a lui, Gladio e il suo animo protettivo sempre presente per lui, e infine Ignis, il più saggio fra di loro probabilmente.  
Il pensiero che sarebbe finito tutto lì, per sempre, lo feriva ma al tempo stesso era eternamente grato di quello che erano diventati insieme.  
"Vi amo, camminate a testa alta"  
Con quelle parole si ricompose, e impugnando la spada di suo padre con presa salda la conficcò davanti a sé, evocando i Re del passato per porre fine a tutto.  
Il vuoto della stanza presto si colmò, e come tuoni in un istante apparvero i defunti regnanti con le loro armi strette in mano, e Noctis con sguardo fermo li osservò, chinando poi il capo in segno di rispetto.  
Un lungo silenzio calò nuovamente, un poco tremante strinse i pugni, consapevole di quel che succederà.  
I sovrani passati, entità al di là dello spazio e del tempo, vincolati all'anello che portava al dito, illuminavano l'intera stanza con la loro iridescenza bluastra.  
Uno dopo l'altro lo trafissero in una lenta danza mortale, venendo assimilati dall'anello, ferendo e stremando Noctis.  
Rimase solamente la spada conficcata per terra e le mani che un tempo stavano salde al manico iniziarono a scivolare lentamente, mentre la schiena tornò ad appoggiarsi al torno.  
Con voce flebile, il sovrano sussurrò le sue ultime volontà: "Papà.. fidati di me."  
Alcuni secondi di silenzio scandirono il momento, come se l'ultimo Re, colpito dalla determinazione del giovane erede, si fosse fermato a riflettere.  
Davanti all'arma, come petali mossi dal vento, si formò lentamente un ultimo spettro con l'armatura regale e i bluastri colori.  
Impugnò la spada e la porto a sé, e infine con un unico gesto lo trafisse dritto nel petto.  
Noctis, ormai esausto, si lasciò andare accasciandosi sull'arma, e mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano per l’ultima volta, un ricordo vivido gli scorse davanti.   
Il crepitio della fiamma che scoppiettava incessante, bruciando lentamente la legna al centro di quello spiazzo, scaldando l'aria, illuminando e trasmettendo un senso di pace.  
Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui era successo: loro quattro in mezzo al nulla, seduti attorno al fuoco.  
Noctis li aveva fissati malinconico, cercando di fermare quel momento nel tempo.  
Lo sguardo di Prompto imbarazzato si alzava alle stelle, contandole come le prime volte che stavano assieme in quei momenti magici.  
Ignis allungava invece le mani verso il fuoco, come per scaldarsi, ripensando a quanto un tempo amasse osservare la fiamma ondulare perpetua, mentre Gladio rifletteva appoggiandosi alle sue stesse ginocchia.  
Le labbra di Noctis tremavano un poco, come se stesse per dire qualcosa, senza però riuscire a esternare parola.  
Il suo sguardo fisso su quel fuoco trasmetteva preoccupazione che si manifestava in tutta la sua lotta interiore nelle mani che si aprivano e chiudevano. Piccoli suoni venivano fuori dalla sua bocca, senza però riuscire a formulare il suo pensiero dall'emozione.  
I compagni non lo guardavano, rimanendo a testa bassa ben consci di ciò che avrebbe detto da lì a poco, fino a però non fu Gladio a rompere quel silenzio.  
"Sputa il rospo"  
Noctis commosso un poco prese finalmente parola e, tremante, rispose: "Volevo... perchè diavolo è così difficile?" Esclamò, cercando di interrompere quella catena di silenzi consci, per poi tornare a guardare i compagni.  
"Io, me ne sono fatto una ragione, sapendo come andrà.”   
Alzò lo sguardo e si perse in quello sguardo degli altri, soprattutto su Prompto che, visibilmente commosso, si mordeva il labbro cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
"Vedervi tutti qui e troppo per me"  
Un delicato singhiozzo accompagnò lo scendere delle lacrime sul suo viso, che rivolse dalla parte opposta per nascondendosi un poco.  
Gladio, che solitamente non si lasciava andare a gesti particolarmente emotivi, sospirò andando ad asciugarsi una lacrima nel guardare le stelle, mentre Ignis si portò le mani al viso, spostandosi gli occhiali e nascondere il viso.  
Dei piccoli suoni, come il cercare di soffocare le lacrime, iniziarono a provenire dalla bocca di Prompto che rispose con voce particolarmente tremolante.  
"Hai proprio ragione"  
Anche Gladio iniziò silenzioso a piangere. Evitò il contatto visivo e si portò una mano sulla bocca come per cercare di non perdere il controllo.  
"Lo hai detto." Sussurrò infine, seguito da Ignis che, più composto rispetto agli altri aggiunse con tono sentito: "È bello sentirlo."  
Seguì un lungo silenzio da parte di tutti e quattro, riempito dal solo scoppiettare della fiamma.  
Noctis si fece forza e decise di alzarsi in piedi attirando l'attenzione dei compagni.  
I suoi occhi erano leggermente gonfi e carichi di lacrime, le spalle rivolte in avanti e le braccia che non riuscivano a stare ferme.  
Gladio sembrò evitare di guardarlo in faccia, ripensando a tutte le volte che negli anni lo aveva visto prendere decisioni importanti, e in quel momento sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui.  
Insieme a Prompto ripresero a piangere ancora prima che l'amico ricominciasse a dire qualcosa.  
"Cosa posso dire..."  
Li guardò ripensando alle loro avventure, ai momenti difficili e soprattutto ai momenti magici che gli avevano accompagnati. Era difficile parlare fluidamente perché tutti, compreso lui, piangevano.  
"Ragazzi, voi…" Fece un ultimo respiro, tutto diventò buio e lentamente si sentì svenire.  
Il calore della fiamma, l'odore dell'erba.  
La voce degli amici.  
Era tutto finito, ora poteva riposare.  
"Voi siete i migliori."


End file.
